Al fin suenan las campanas
by shojo88
Summary: Secuela de "Esos tontos enamorados". Nuevos tiempos tocan a Nerima y la campana al fin suena para esos dos.
1. ¿Campanas, quién dijo campanas?

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi_

Capitulo 1

_¿Campanas?, ¿Quién dijo campanas?_

Nabiki suspiro ante las revistas que se esparcían sobre su cama, después de todo ella era la organizadora del "secreto" más esperado en Nerima la boda de su pequeña hermana y su muy adolorido prometido. Tomo sin mucho interés uno de los ejemplares y sopeso la posibilidad de hacer una boda occidental católica _"Nah, la última vez nos salio mal" _pasó las paginas donde se lucían primorosos vestidos y enormes pasteles de bodas bellamente adornados _"No pienso gastar un céntimo en ninguna de estas cosas, después de todo terminaran hechos pedazos antes de que la ceremonia comience"_. Los patriarcas de ambas familias habían sido inteligentemente alejados del tema de la boda y por ahora su única función era perderse en ríos de sake, celebrar por la unión familiar y mantenerse alejados de los novios para que no cambiaran de parecer. Y es que habían pasado ya por muchos incidentes para que esa boda pudiera celebrarse, pero gracias a la cooperación monetaria de todos los vecinos, que alucinaban con una ciudad sin artistas marciales desquiciados buscando matrimonio, el casamiento tomaba forma a pasos agigantados. Lanzó la revista lejos, observó la siguiente que trataba sobre bodas gitanas y decidió saltársela _"Tienen suerte que sean mi hermana y mi cuñado sino esto les saldría muy caro" _la Tendo del medio desecho esas tontas revistas y se estiro en su cama _"Aunque no importa el tipo de boda ellos exigieron un anillo de compromiso" _sonrío ante la perspectiva de que su muy "atento, varonil y encantador" cuñado se le hubiera pasado siquiera por la mente comprarle un anillo a la novia. Su puerta fue sacudida tres veces y Nabiki sonrío solamente una persona en esa casa tocaba las puertas así _"Tal vez tengo poderes psíquicos"_ –Adelante Ranma- Concedió sentándose en la cama. El joven de la trenza entro con cuidado a la habitación de la reina del hielo que tenía por cuñada – Dime hermanito ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Inquirió algo sarcástica mientras se tocaba "accidentalmente" su bolsillo.

-Bueno Nabiki- Ranma se rasco la base de su coleta intentando reunir algo de aplomo ante la única salvación que tenía en esos momentos –Tu sabes que nuestros padres quieren un anillo de bodas y errhh… bueno… a mí también… me gustaría regalarle uno a Akane, pero…-Añadió mientras los colores viajaban felices sobre su rostro –Yo no trabajo y aún no se reabre el dojo y…no tengo dinero- El joven miro a la mujer delante de él y rezo porque su bolsillo no cayera fulminado ante los intereses que veía venirse encima.

-Bien, veamos que tengo aquí- Comento mientras examinaba su billetera, extrajo una considerable cantidad de dinero y se la estiró a Ranma –Algo sencillo, bonito y recuerda que este dinero es para dos anillos así que elige algo parecido para ti también- El hombre miro desconfiado el fajo de billetes que se le ofrecían –Oh, tranquilo después ajustaremos cuentas, además esto es un regalo de los vecinos de Nerima- Nabiki le entregó algo renuente el dinero.

-Gracias… - Comento el joven guardándose el dinero en su bolsillo interior, se levanto y desapareció de la pieza de su cuñada, Nabiki movió la cabeza y miro las revistas abandonadas en el suelo, se levanto pesadamente y salió en dirección al botiquín por una aspirina.

* * *

Ranma volaba por los techos de la comunidad pensando en alguna joyería a la que acudir, en que diablos comprar y si Nabiki necesitaba un chequeo medico, aterrizó frente a la calle de las tiendas y se dejo vagar por las concurridas aceras. Pasó frente a muchas tiendas que ostentaban grandes joyas, gargantillas, aretes, relojes y anillos que sinceramente Ranma no tenía idea si eran bonitos, recargados o para payasos. Se detuvo frente a una vitrina algo más recatada y de precios más accesibles entró y paseo por las mesas con cubiertas de vidrio donde la mercancía brillaba inmaculada.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo señor?- Preguntó amablemente un anciano apareciendo detrás de chico -¿Desea una escalera señor?- Inquirió nuevamente el joyero, con una enorme gota cayéndole por la nuca, a un asustado Ranma que pendía del techo.

-No es necesario- Respondió el chico soltándose aún algo asustado –Ehmm, perdón por eso- Se excuso rascándose la cabeza.

-Esta bien ¿Qué desea?-

-Un… errhh… anillo de… compromiso- Mallusco el joven ruborizándose.

-Mhhh, veamos que tenemos por aquí- Comento guiándolo hacia algunos estantes al fondo de la tienda –¿Desea algo con incrustaciones de joyas?, ¿Con grabados?, ¿O algo distinto?- El tendedero sonrío afablemente al joven que parecía devanarse los sesos. Ranma resistió el impulso de arrancarse el pelo _"Vamos, piensa, piensa, ¡Porque rayos no existen entrenamientos con anillos!" _ante el prolongado silencio el joyero se acerco al muchacho y le ofreció una pareja de anillos de oro blanco uno un poco más delgado que el otro -Si me disculpa señor me parece que usted no tiene idea de lo que quiere y podría decir que su novia desea que usted la sorprenda ¿Cierto?- Ranma asintió fervientemente, esperanzado de que este hombre le pudiera echar luces a su confundida mente –Pues si me permite creo que estos podrían servirle, además para hacerlos especiales podría grabarles algo- Finalizó guiñándole un ojo, el joven Saotome entró nuevamente en pánico, no entendía el porque de que la gente creyera que el podía hacer estas cosas. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para blasfemar a los dioses cuando una súbita iluminación le cayo del cielo y de los cansados dioses que ya tenían un contestador automático.

-Si, creo que ya se que poner… me los llevo- Ranma dejó que esa sonrisa idiota que lo venía persiguiendo de semanas antes tuviera sus cinco segundos de fama.

* * *

Veinte minutos después Ranma salía valientemente al viento tibio de la tarde de primavera con un paquete bajo el brazo, miró hacia ambos lados y apretando un poco más su tan preciada carga salto de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a un punto donde el considero seguro. Abrió la bolsa y saco la caja con los dichosos anillos _"Supongo que me tendré que poner el anillo"_ pensó mientras observaba el anillo más grueso, sonrío ante los grabados que llevaban en el interior y comenzó a deslizarlo en su dedo anular _"Un momento… ¿En que mano va?"_ Ranma sintió unos súbitos deseos de asesinar a su padre y la educación que le había brindado, guardo su anillo y se asomo por el tejado. Espero hasta que una pareja paso tomada de la mano y con su anillo en la mano izquierda más tranquilo el joven dejo caer el anillo por el dedo anular de su mano izquierda guardo luego la caja y observo hacia todos lados que nadie hubiera visto su acción. Satisfecho salto hacia la calle he intentando parecer lo más tranquilo posible se encamino al dojo Tendo. Un escalofrío bajo por su espalda.

-¡Muere Ranma!- Gritó una muy conocida voz mientras el joven saltaba haciendo un giro en el aire y apoyándose en la cabeza de Ryouga.

-Hola P-chan, tiempo sin vernos- Saludo tranquilamente el joven Saotome.

-¡Bájate imbecil!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?!- El chico perdido le lanzo una patada alta que Ranma esquivo curveando el cuerpo

-¿Hacer que?- Ranma sintió que su espalda se sacudía y saltó hacia el tejado más cercano.

-¡Ranchan!, ¡Airen!, ¡Saotome!, ¡Jojojojo!- _"Esto no es bueno"_ pensó Ranma mientras sentía que empezaba a sudar copiosamente.

-Hola- Saludo tentativamente mientras levantaba la mano derecha a todos los recién llegados.

-¡NO TE PUEDES CASAR CON AKANE!- Gritaron todos al unísono mientras se lanzaban sobre él. El chico de la trenza se encontró debajo de una lluvia de espátulas, bomboris, patadas, espadas, un paraguas, varias bandanas, una bicicleta, rosas negras, cintas de gimnasia, bolas de gimnasia y una katana real. Rápidamente conecto un golpe en el rostro de Kuno para dejarlo fuera de combate, alejo a Ryouga de una patada y salto sobre sus manos para imponer algo de distancia entre las tres chicas y él.

-¡Esperen esto es un error!- Grito preguntándose como había sabido todo el circo que él estaba planeando casarse, una puntada en el pecho donde llevaba el dinero sobrante le dio la respuesta.

-Nabiki nos contó todo, ¡Cuando pensabas decirnos!- Le grito una muy dolida Ukyo.

-Así ser, Airen, tu no poder casar tu deberte a Shampo- La china parecía más furiosa que dolida.

-Mi amado Ranma tu solamente te casaras conmigo- Gruño Kodachi mientras agitaba su listón.

-Bajo ninguna circunstancia dejare que te cases con Akane- Ryouga se trono los nudillos con una mirada salvaje en el rostro.

-¡Esperen!- Ranma retrocedió mientras estiraba su mano izquierda en un gesto apaciguante _"Nabiki… así de ahí saco el dinero"_. De pronto sus cuatro amenazantes verdugos se quedaron en silencio observando su mano subir y bajar.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!-Grito el joven Hibiki, Ranma se sintió bastante ofendido ante el adjetivo que le adjudicaron a su madre.

-¡¿Ey que te..?!, ¡woohps!- El joven novio saltó evitando la arremetida de los cuatro y planto una patada doble en la cara de Ryoga.

-¡TU NO ESTAS COMPROMETIO ESTAS CASADO!- Gritaron las tres prometidas mientras lanzaban sus armas contra él, el chico las esquivo dejando de paso a un inconciente Ryoga en el suelo que recibió todas las atenciones de las chicas.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ranma las miro confundido, ellas tenían su vista fija en su mano él también bajo la mirada y ahí estaba su orgulloso anillo aún en su lugar lentamente comprendió –Oh oh- fue lo único capaz de articular antes de lanzarse a la carrera seguido de todas las prometidas y sus muy filosas y dolorosas armas -¡¿POR QUÉ A MI!?- Grito mientras todos se perdían por el horizonte de Nerima.

En el dojo Tendo Nabiki jugaba con una calculadora feliz de las ganancias echas ese día.

_Notas de la autora: Si, me ha llegado del cielo una enorme cantidad de idioteces que estoy decidida a plasmar en papel, por ahora me lanzó con esta secuela. No creo que sea muy larga y los pormenores de la proposición entre otros se irán dando a conocer con el paso de la historia. Si bien esta historia y su antecesora son bastante "livianas" disfruto mucho escribiéndolas y es solo para que ojala pasen un buen rato leyéndolas, hasta el próximo capitulo._

_Que la vida les sonría_


	2. ¿Campanas?, Si campanas

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi_

Capitulo 2

_¿Campanas?, Si campanas_

Akane suspiro nuevamente al aire, su tarea hace rato olvidada en su escritorio y ella con el codo apoyado descaradamente encima de ese molesto informe de literatura que tenía que entregar en una semana _"El mismo día de la boda"_ pensó aún sin entender como de manera tan vertiginosa ella y Ranma habían terminado al borde del matrimonio. Aunque ellos dos no pudieron hacer mucho en contra de ello _"No es que no lo ame, solo que es algo… rápido"_ .Sonrío ante el recuerdo de su padre y su tío hace solo unas semanas lanzando ríos de lágrimas por los ojos y casi suplicándoles que se casaran y, Akane dejo que el escalofrío la recorriera, a tía Nodoka con su katana en brazos preguntando si su hijo no era lo suficientemente hombre como para casarse con su prometida.

-Realmente esa noche fue… inolvidable- Comento mientras dejaba que sus recuerdos volaran.

Flashback

-¿Ranma?- Akane miro a su prometido por sobre la tarea que estaba haciendo.

-¿Mhhh?- El joven usaba su libro para apoyar su cabeza esperando que las fuerzas del universo decidieran meterlo dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Cuándo le diremos a tus prometidas de…erhh lo nuestro?- Preguntó tímidamente la chica. El hombre perdió inmediatamente su sueño y abandono su cómoda posición en la cama para acercarse a su prometida.

-Aún no…no creo que estemos listos aún- Respondió tomando levemente su mano bastante nervioso –Podrían hacerte daño y tu… no eres tan buena como para derrotarlas…- Añadió mirando fijamente el suelo. Akane suprimió su habitual respuesta ya que el no la había insultado.

-Si creo que es lo mejor…Ranma tengo otra pregunta- El joven la miro extrañado pero sin soltar su agarre aún se sentó al lado de ella en la pequeña porción de silla que le ofrecía.

-¿Dime?-

-¿Tu..ehmm … me quieres como una novia… o realmente quieres que nosotros dos seamos… prometidos y que.. nos casemos algún día?- La chica sintió como su cara se coloreaba y a juzgar por el calor a su lado, Ranma tenía el mismo tipo de problemas.

-Yo..yo deseo… que tu algún día seas mi esposa Akane, claro solo si tu quieres- Respondió atropelladamente.

-Yo… yo quiero- La mujer apretó ligeramente el agarre y así se quedaron los dos muy juntos con las manos tomadas. Akane le dio un ligero beso en la esquina de la boca y Ranma respondió con uno en los labios, un fuerte estremecimiento en la puerta los hizo separarse asustados.

-¡LAS ESCUELAS SE UNIRAN AL FIN!- Fue el grito que coronó el pandemonio de esa noche.

Fin del flashback.

_"Ese día tuvimos a la policía en nuestra puerta varias veces por el ruido y nosotros dos parecíamos ajenos a todo eso, sentados en el piso de dojo, juntos y mirando el suelo bastante apenados" _ Soltó otro suspiro mirando la lánguida tarde mientras seguía pensando en su prometido de ojos azules. Unos golpes en su puerta la hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones.

-Adelante- Contesto sin muchas ganas, Nabiki entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama con unas cuantas revistas bajo el brazo y con una cara de fastidio -¿Qué quieres hermana?- Por toda respuesta la castaña le extendió las revistas, Akane las reviso eran títulos de bodas, como hacerlas y otras cosas.

-Puedo hacer una boda en una semana Akane, pero necesito saber que clase de boda te gustaría a ti- Demandó –Te sugiero que elijas entre una boda occidental católica, una budista o una oriental- La novia pensó en sus posibilidades y al final se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que debo hablarlo con Ranma primero- Respondió, Nabiki sonrió maliciosamente y dejo la habitación con un gesto de la mano _"Ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde se metió Ranma?"._

_

* * *

  
_

-¡Déjenme en paz!- Grito un muy cansado, magullado y golpeado Ranma corría por los techos de las casas de Nerima observo sobre su hombro y se dio cuenta feliz de que al fin sus incansables perseguidoras perdían el paso. Saltó lo más largo que pudo y giro violentamente hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda, usando algunas construcciones un poco más altas para cubrir su huida. Al final pudo distinguir el dojo Tendo y el hombre suspiro aliviado luego de horas de persecución. Desacelero el paso y aterrizo en el techo de la casa con facilidad, miro su mano izquierda y moviendo la cabeza cambio su anillo hacia la mano derecha luego miro el otro que aun guardaba en su cajita y decidió que lo mejor era deshacerse de el inmediatamente. Se colgó usando sus pies de anclaje y toco suavemente la ventana de Akane y espero, su prometida abrio su ventana al poco rato y le brindo una hermosa sonrisa Ranma intento corresponderle cuando noto que algo en la cara de ella cambiaba.

-¡RAAANMAAA!- El aludido la miro extrañado y luego se fijo en esa cosa que molestaba a su vista, esa cosa que era un listón de gimnasia. Lentamente saco de entre su cabello unas espátulas, fragmentos de bomboris y mazas, las miro un momento y sonrió como pudo a una Akane con furia creciente.

-No es lo que parece- Aventuro a decir antes de que un mazo se estrellara contra su rostro.

-¡Baka!- Grito la chica antes de que cerrara la ventana y el vidrio estallara en pedazos por la fuerza del impacto _"Eso dolió… por lo menos no me mando a volar y ese mazo era más pequeño que el usual" _Ranma desencajo el objeto de su rostro y entró a la habitación cuidándose de los vidrios esparcidos por el suelo y la mesa.

-Akane- Observo a su prometida dándole la espalda, se acerco despacio y le toco el hombro - ¿Vas a escuchar mi explicación?- Inquirió girándola para que le diera la cara, la chica no lo miraba pero no lloraba y su aura aún no se disparaba así que el joven se sintió más tranquilo -¿Vas a escucharme o no?- La joven lo miro aún enojada, pero asintió levemente –Bien, salí de una tienda salieron los Kuno, Shampoo, Ukyo y Ryouga todos queriendo matarme y yo me deshice de ellos ¡No paso nada! ¿Por qué eres tan celosa?-

-¿No paso nada?- Ranma asintió y Akane se relajo visiblemente –Yo… uhm lo siento- Susurro la chica jugando con sus dedos.

-Vas a tener que aprender a confiar en mí- El hombre cruzo sus brazos tras la nuca y fingió enojarse y mirar hacia otro lado.

-Ven para que te cure esas heridas- La joven sentó a Ranma en el suelo y sacó el botiquín que guardaba en su armario empapo un pequeño algodón en alcohol y reviso el cabello de su prometido buscando las heridas causadas por esas armas -¿Por qué te perseguían?- Preguntó mientras aplicaba la sustancia sobre un pequeño corte.

-Bueno ehmm…- Ranma rebusco entre sus bolsillos y saco la pequeña cajita y se la tendió por sobre el hombro –Yo ehmm… también tengo el mío…disculpa es poco… pero ahora que estamos ehmm, tu sabes…- Se rindió mientras exprimía su cerebro en busca de las frases varoniles que había preparado y que misteriosamente habían desaparecido. Akane tomo la cajita mientras el corazón le hacia daño en el pecho, su prometido se dio vuelta y la miraba ansioso, levanto la tapa y saco con cuidado el anillo sonriendo y agradeciendo mentalmente de que este fuera real. Lo reviso y leyó lo que tenía grabado dentro su cara decayó un poco.

-¿Ranma?- Preguntó extrañada, el aludido sonrío se saco el suyo y se lo mostró. Por un momento ella guardo silencio y luego dejo que la risa se le escapara –Idiota- Murmuro con cariño mientras deslizaba su anillo por su dedo de la mano derecha -Ahora date vuelta que tengo que continuar con esta labor de enfermera- Ranma ensayo un puchero y ella lo dio vuelta para seguir revisando su cabello. Se fijo en el remolino que tenia en la cabeza y sonriendo lo beso suavemente –Te amo, idiota- Le recordó antes de seguir soltando el alcohol sin compasión sobre su prometido.

-A casi me olvido ¿Qué clase de bodas prefieres?- El chico se encogió de hombros maldiciendo de que el momento se hubiera ido.

* * *

Nabiki se sentó delante de esos dos tortolos y se cruzo de brazos.

-Decidieron- Preguntó mientras hacia cálculos mentales. Por razones de seguridad mental de toda la familia las discusiones sobre la boda se hacían solo por intermedio de Nabiki, así los padres no tenían mayores oportunidades de arruinar la celebración.

-Oriental- Respondió Akane algo atemorizada, su hermana no estaba muy contenta de saber que necesitaba un vidrio nuevo. Luego de discutir con sus padres diariamente, mantener sus negocios, intimidar gente casi imposible y mantener su casa a flote hasta Nabiki Tendo podía sentir la presión acumulándose.

-Bien, iniciare los preparativos- Comentó con un suspiro _"Por lo menos no es tan cara"_ –Kasumi y tía Nodoka ofrecieron realizar ellas el servicio de banquete, pero ustedes dos… mañana mismo quiero que vayan a buscar kimonos. Además hay que idear dos bodas por si acaso- Akane y Ranma se miraron con dos gotas cayendo de su nuca –Ranma- El hombre se puso tenso –Te sobro dinero cierto-

-Si creo que… ¡Espera un momento!, ¡Como se te ocurre tirarme a todos esos idiotas por unos pesos!- El joven salto sobre sus talones increpando a su cuñada -¡Me persiguieron por horas!- Nabiki lo miro indiferente.

-Tómalo como los intereses, ahora- Estiro la mano esperando los verdes, Ranma la miro desconfiado pero decidió que era mejor no pelear con ella empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos. Una sensación de vació y pánico lo domino cuando no encontró nada más que polvo entremedio de la tela.

-Creo…que lo perdí en la carrera- Respondió en un susurro. Nabiki casi pudo sentir como la cara se le caía a pedazos. Ranma y Akane se alejaron unos pasos, por seguridad personal.

-¿Qué tu que?...esta bien te lo cobrare luego, ahora váyanse me parece que ustedes dos tienen que hablar de cosas más importantes, cosas relacionadas con el agua- La Tendo medio no pudo dejar de maravillarse de lo rápido que corrían los artistas marciales. Hizo un movimiento con la mano como para alejar esos pensamientos, _"Hora de mover los cables"_ tomó el celular y digito un número espero hasta que un hombre le contestó.

Del otro lado de la línea un elegante hombre de mediana edad enfundado en un terno negro, poseedor de las grandes empresas del Japón se tenso y comenzó a sudar copiosamente al reconocer la voz –Por supuesto Tendo-san lo que desee- Fue la rápida respuesta que le dio a la mujer en Nerima. Nabiki recupero lentamente su aplomo y su sonrisa de tiburón.

* * *

Ese día una niña que volvía del parque se encontró una gran cantidad de papeles verdes dispersos en el suelo, los reconoció como los papeles que su madre intercambiaba por dulces. Contenta los recogió todos y los cambio por varios kilos de golosinas. Ese día en Nerima por lo menos alguien estaba feliz.

_Notas de autora: Definitivamente necesito un pasa tiempo... La verdad es que esta historia no me deja en paz y me persigue hasta en los sueños. Agradezco a los que me dejaron review... no se para cuando estará la actualización todo depende de mi intento de cerebro y las vacaciones que se me vienen encima (A la playa los boletos). Hasta entonces._

_Que la vida les sonría._


	3. Campanas, … ¿Para quién las campanas?

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Capitulo 3

_Campanas, … ¿Para quién las campanas?_

-Ayuda- Esa palabra sonaba mal para la joven China. Un artista marcial debe valerse por su cuenta, ser capaz de afrontar sus desafíos con la templanza y el juicio necesarios. Más aún una amazona como ella, debía de ser capaz de deshacerse de sus contra tiempos sin problemas. La ayuda solo es una opción cuando es imprescindible –Ser imprescindible en estos momentos- Musitó mientras entraba al local de okonamiyakis de Ukyo, su amiga enemiga.

-¿Shampo?- La joven cocinera posó su mano en la enorme espátula que llevaba cruzada en la espalda con sorpresa, con la amazona siempre había que llevar cuidado.

–Chico- chica, nosotras hablar- Shampo se sentó en la barra y apoyo los codos con soltura –Airen comprar anillos y no darlos a ninguna de las dos ¿cierto?- La joven esperó el asentimiento de la otra –Y airen nunca dárselos a chica Kuno, algo estar mal-

Ukyo sintió un leve temblor que bajaba por su espalda -Ranchan, ¿Qué estará planeando esta vez?. Es decir… ¿No estará pensando casarse con Akane?- Repentinamente ese temblor era más brusco –Ellos pelean todo el día, no se soportan están comprometidos porque sus padres los obligan ¿No?- La castaña busco el apoyo de la joven China, pero esta nego lentamente con la cabeza.

-Airen no ser obligado por nadie a nada, mucho menos por panda gruñón. Ni bisabuela pudo convencerlo- Shampo frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo -Ni yo pude excitarlo- Comento con un dejo de frustración mientras distraídamente su mano acariciaba algunas de sus curvas. Ukyo no pudo evitar el estremecimiento de envidia. –Algo estar muy mal, no ser lío común-

-Pues tendremos que hacer una visita- La joven cocinera observo los bomboris que Shampo había dejado sonriente sobre la mesa –Una muy movida visita-

* * *

Nabiki soplo sin mucho ahínco el pelo que le caía sobre los ojos, sus manos estaban muy cómodas en el pasamanos de la escalera. No estaba precisamente de buen humor. No después de que Ranma perdiera el dinero restante, de que pasara la noche en vela planificando presupuestos y organizando, no cuando los patriarcas llegaron con una borrachera memorable a las diez de la mañana y mucho menos ahora que los padres altamente alcoholizados decidieron intervenir con el sermón sobre el honor y los deberes maritales a los novios.

-¡Muchos hijos!, ¿Cierto Tendo?- Gritaba un muy feliz Genma abrazado a su amigo y bailando algún tipo de danza ritual para la fecundidad sobre la mesa del comedor.

-¡Todos herederos del dojo!- Con un brazo en el hombro de su compañero y con el otro rodeando a ambos novios, Soun Tendo estaba más en el cielo que en la tierra. Ranma abrazando a Akane y alejándola de los patriarcas borrachos miró (con un pánico creciente) como su padre con una barba incipiente y un fuerte olor a sake se le acercaba a con los brazos extendidos.

-Jigoku no Yurikago hijo, dale un abrazo a tu padre- El hombre intentó rodear a su vástago con un brazo, brazo que término expelido junto al resto de su cuerpo hacia una de las paredes.

-¡Sal viejo!- Ranma recogió el brazo que uso para golpear a su padre y con el otro acerco casi imperceptiblemente a Akane, Soun lo observo con cuidado, su borrachera olvidada de golpe, con recelo se alejo a ayudar a levantar a su amigo del profundo coma etílico en el que se encontraba. Nabiki volvió a soplar su mechón rebelde. Definitivamente debía hacer una visita a su tía Nodoka, su esposo necesitaba un "llamado de atención" por tantas borracheras a la semana. Si seguían así terminarían con la casa y con los fondos para la boda.

-Ranma, te rogaría que por favor no uses a tu padre ni a ningún otro personaje como una bola de demolición. Eso solo agranda tu deuda- La medio de los Tendo sonrío levemente al observar el escalofrío que sacudió la espalda de cuñado y el emblanquecimiento de sus facciones -¿Y no creo que quieres eso verdad?, últimamente has estado muy descuidado, no quiero mencionar el episodio de ayer ni cuanto crece tu deuda- Nabiki parpadeo, Ranma y Akane habían desaparecido y a juzgar por el ruido de las escaleras huían hacia el techo. Su sonrisa se ensancho aún más, era increíble como el heredero Saotome podía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra arrastrando a su prometida de paso –Papi, no te muevas no te has librado de esta aún- Soun detuvo el silencioso escape que realizaba pegado a las paredes y con Genma al hombro.

-Hi.. hija estoy muy cansado y Saotome necesita dormir, ¿No lo podemos dejar para otro día?- El patriarca Tendo sudo frío ante la mirada divertida de su hija. Nabiki abrió la boca para hablar pero su voz fue ahogada por el sonido de su móvil. Con un gruñido despacho a su padre, que corrió a prenderle velas a Buda por el favor concedido. La joven frunció el ceño ante el número que mostraba el aparato.

-¿Tan rápido?, si, entiendo. No hagas nada voy en camino- Definitivamente la conversación con su padre sería para otro día.

* * *

-¿Ranma?- Akane miró a su prometido que aún respiraba acelerado -¿No crees que fue algo exagerado subir hasta acá?- Comento mientras miraba el suelo desde lo alto de la torre de la escuela. Su prometido estaba acuclillado en un rincón blanco como el papel y contando con los dedos el dinero perdido.

-¡Tu hermana es una psicópata con respecto a las deudas!, entre más lejos mejor estaremos- El joven se palmoteo las mejillas en un intento de sacarse el miedo por su cuñada –No quiero hacer enojar más a Nabiki, ¿Vamos a comprar lo que nos pidió?- El joven Saotome tocó su bolsillo para cerciorarse que el dinero estaba allí, por nada del mundo lo perdería otra vez. Se levanto y le ofreció una mano a la joven –Ven bajemos- Usó la mano que Akane le había aceptado para tomarla en brazos y saltar hacia el piso –Akane ¿Te miraste en un espejo o te esta afectando la presión del matrimonio?, has bajado de peso- Inquirió distraído el joven mientras caían hacia el suelo.

Un ¡Baka! Y un puñetazo en el rostro que desestabilizo su caída fue la única respuesta obtuvo. Akane intentó sacar la mano de la cara de su Ranma y desenredarse de su abrazo antes de caer al suelo, pero el le tomo el brazo y la dio vuelta para que cayera sobre él. El choque de los cuerpos contra el suelo retumbo en todas las ventanas del edificio.

-Auch, cosa buena es que hayas bajado de peso. Dolió menos de lo que pensé-

-Cállate baka, tu eres el idiota que te buscas los golpes- Akane se levanto de un salto. Flexiono levemente sus articulaciones y se quedo algo maravillada de no recibir ningún golpe fuerte, ella era resistente pero un golpe desde semejante altura le habría dejado algunas heridas. Ranma uso las manos para impulsarse y en un momento se encontraba al lado de ella sacudiendo sus ropas.

-¿Bueno vamos?- Preguntó sin mucho interés, poniendo sus manos en su nuca.

-Si, vamos- Musitó Akane, se encaminaron hacia el centro de la ciudad y la joven le saco una de las manos del nudo que formaban detrás de la cabeza para entrelazarla con la suya. –Vamos-. Dijo suavemente acariciando el anillo que lucía en su mano derecha su prometido.

* * *

-Me gusta ese, y ese y este también- Ranma suspiro por enésima vez mientras su prometida tomaba cada kimono que encontraba para probárselo o probárselo a él. –Ranma, ¿Me estás escuchando?- Akane le pasó la mano frente a sus ojos para captar su atención -¡Ranma!, Respóndeme-

-A ¿Qué?- El joven observo a su prometida, al maniquí enfundado en un kimono de seda roja con estampados dorados de sakura que le movía delante de la nariz y a la vendedora de la tienda que parecía cercana a un ataque cardíaco. –Es bonito, pruébatelo y veamos cuanto se afea- Esquivo el golpe con facilidad mientras le sacaba la lengua. Espero a que su prometida desapareciera en los vestidores y volvió a tocar su bolsillo, el dinero estaba ahí. Más relajado camino por entre la tienda mirando de reojo las cosas que vendían con las manos en los bolsillos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-¡SAOTOME!, ¡VIL HECHICERO!- El boken quedo hecho trizas ante la patada del joven.

-Kuno, no se porque, pero no te extrañaba- Ranma aterrizo con facilidad sobre la cabeza de su contrincante –Espera no te muevas, desde aquí hay una buena vista- Comento divertido mientras observa una pelea de boxeadores que estaban pasando en la televisión del local de enfrente. Un bar lleno de hombres de dudosa procedencia.

-¡No juegues conmigo!, ¡No tendrás a mi tigresa!- Kuno intentó conectar un puñetazo al hombre sobre el, puñetazo que fue detenido y utilizado para catapultarlo hacia el bar. El ruido de vidrios y objetos quebrados logró atraer la atención de todos los hombres reunidos -¡Desperdicio de hombre!, nunca me encara como es debido es obvio que teme de mi fortaleza- El joven Tatewaki se dio vuelta con un aire de suficiencia para seguir su pelea pero un golpe contra un pecho se lo impidió.

-Joven usted rompe usted paga- Gruño el tabernero extendiendo la mano. Kuno rebusco entre sus mangas para sacar el dinero -¿Tiene o no el dinero?, tiene que pagar más aún cuando lo que rompió fue el televisor- El kendoista detuvo su infructífera búsqueda mal día para olvidar la billetera, dos hombres más lo rodearon.

-Creo que ya se como hacerlo pagar- Comento uno de ellos, Kuno sintió que se le congelaba el alma.

Ranma se partía de la risa al observar a Kuno siendo apaleado por los enfurecidos hombres "no te metas con una horda de testosterona y una pelea de boxeo" pensó –Cinco minutos más y lo rescato- Se prometió a sí mismo.

-Ranma, ¿Cómo me veo?- Akane ajena a toda la pelea se dio una vuelta para modelar el kimono, el joven se quedo estático por unos segundos –Y bien, ¿Cómo esta?-

-Pues…- El joven se obligó a decir algo y despegar la mirada de su prometida –Creó que esta bien, por lo menos así no se te ven las piernas gordas- Un segundo después y con una sonajera de vidrios rotos Ranma se encontró al lado de un muy magullado Kuno –Valla había olvidado lo fuerte que patea- Se comento mientras se levantaba.

-Señorita- Dijo enardecidamente el tabernero, calculando los destrozos de ese día. Ranma se quedo paralizado ¿Señorita?, observo su cuerpo femenino húmedo con un fuerte olor a alcohol, miró atrás suyo y toda la selección de bebidas alcohólicas estaba destruida –Usted rompe, usted paga- La horda de hombres que había apaleado a Kuno lo observaron con deseo.

-¡¿PORQUÉ A MI?!- Fue lo único que se escucho antes de que Ranma les diera a esos hombres el día más doloroso de su vida.

_Notas de autor: Primero que nada agradecer a quienes me dejaron reviews y luego ... Lamento mucho la tardanza pero entre la universidad, el adaptarse a vivir en una nueva ciudad y los viajes los fines de semana... me he quedado con el tiempo corto. Intentare subir más rápido los capítulos, aunque no prometo nada. Pero esta historia se terminará, de ello pueden estar seguros. Si leyeron hasta acá muchas gracias y saludos a todos. _

_Ya saben opiniones, críticas amenazas, etc. Serán bien recibidos._

_Saludos._


End file.
